1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal capable of providing map information, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal. In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal. For instance, a user interface (UI) for a user to search or select functions easily and conveniently is being provided. As a Global Positioning System (GPS) module provided at the mobile terminal has enhanced functions, a current position of the mobile terminal can be checked more accurately. Thus, map information output from the mobile terminal is being much utilized.